


Virtural World of Deceit

by TayTayCap93



Category: Monster (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Online Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTayCap93/pseuds/TayTayCap93
Summary: A Japanese-German citizen, thirty years old, single father and local physician named Kenzo Tenma was a victim of trickery of the online world.





	Virtural World of Deceit

**Author's Note:**

> The words in bold (anonymous narrator). The words in italic (Grimmer, an older Dieter, or Heinrich Lunge as Narrator). The normal text isn't anyone narrating but a scene of what happened to Kenzo.

**Part 1**

 

 

Name: Kenzo Tenma

Gender/sex: Male

Age: 30

Occupation: Physician

Relative: Dieter (son)

Status: Single Dad

 

_Kenzo and I were on our lunch break when I showed him Facebook through my iphone. I told him everything I knew about the website (from what you can share to how you can find people). We were browsing through the friend’s list on my account._

“You can see their picture.”

 

“Yeah. It makes it easy to tell who’s who.”

 

“How much do they charge?”

 

“There’s no fee.”

 

**Kenzo is from Tokyo, Japan. He moved to Berlin, Germany when he was eighteen years old. His wasn’t close with his family but he had a lot of friends in Tokyo. He missed them but couldn’t call any of them often due to how much the phone company would charge him for calling outside of the country.**

 

“Alright I’ll sign up.” _The idea of being able to message his friends from his home country lured him into signing up. I was the first to friend request him. He accepted it after signing up. Immediately all his friends from Japan made a friend request. Kenzo accepted all of them._

 

**Later on that week, all his friends in Germany friend requested him. He accepted all the requests. He was happy to be able to message whoever he wanted when he wanted to. He connected his Facebook account to his phone.**

**Part 2**

**It’s been a month since he signed up on Facebook. Between daily to weekly he messages his friends in Tokyo at night after his eight-year-old son Dieter goes to bed. Sometimes he would be tagged to a post from one his friends. One night a woman with the user name Anna messaged him.**

Anna Fortner: Hello Handsome

 

Kenzo Tenma: … Hello

 

Anna Fortner: I’m sorry was that too forward.

 

Kenzo Tenma: There aren’t any hard feelings. How are you?

 

Anna Fortner: You’re kind too ask. I’m doing well. How are you?

 

Kenzo Tenma: I’m doing well.

 

_Kenzo was a social man, very easy to talk to. The first impression of most people who meet him are positive. Men, women, or children, he was always kind and polite. He liked meeting people._

**For three hours Kenzo and Anna chatted for three hours. The conversation went from small talk to the subject of the classic novel _The Count of Monty Cristo._ **

Kenzio Tenma: I have to go. It’s getting late.

 

Anna Fortner: I want to message you again. Will the same time be good?

 

Kenzo Tenma: Yes. Good night.

 

Anna Fortner: Good night

 

**Anna friend requested him. Before logging off and going to bed, Kenzo accepted her friend request.**

**Part 3**

**He opened up to her, telling her everything about himself including the negative side of his life.**

Anna Fortner: How are you today?

 

Kenzo Tenma: I’ve had better.

 

Anna Fortner: Bad day?

 

Kenzo Tenma: My son asked about his mother.

 

Anna Fortner: He doesn’t see her?

 

Kenzo Tenma: She didn’t want anything to do with him.

 

Anna Fortner: That’s awful. Have you found someone since?

 

Kenzo Tenma: It’s hard to find someone who isn’t bothered by the fact that... I’m bisexual.

 

Anna Fortner: That’s ashame. No three-sums for them. Being serious though that doesn’t bother me as long as you’re honest about it.

 

Kenzo Tenma: You’re the fist to say that.

 

**A month went by since they started talking. Kenzo was starting to get close to Anna and developed feelings for her.**

“You’ve been staring at that page for twenty minutes.”

 

“Oh… I guess I was spacing out.”

 

“You’ve been doing that a lot lately. Is there someone you like?”

 

“Maybe… Yes.” _Kenzo talked about her a lot since the day I asked him about her. It was obvious he really liked her. He blushed when her name was mentioned._

 

**Part 4**

 

Anna Fortner: Hello Kenzo.

 

Kenzo Tenma: Hello. Can I tell you something?

 

Anna Fortner: Of course.

 

Kenzo Tenma: We’ve been talking for a while and I was wondering if I could hear your voice?

 

Anna Fortner: Yes.

 

**Anna gave Kenzo her number in the message. He called her and she answered.**

“Hello? Anna?”

 

“Hello Kenzo. I imaged you having a soothing voice and I was right.”

 

“You sound prettier than I thought.”

 

_I remember waking up to go the bathroom one night and finding dad on the phone. Being eight at the time, I thought he was talking to a friend. I didn’t know he was talking to someone he’s never seen before. It was still strange to see him on the phone at 11 at night. It was also odd to see him up late on the computer._

**Kenzo didn’t notice Dieter in the room until he hung up.**

“Who was that?”

 

“A friend. Did I wake you up?”

 

“No. I just had to use the bathroom.”

 

“Oh ok. Go back to bed.”

 

“Okay Dad.”

 

**Kenzo called Anna weekly while still messaging her daily. She also lived in Germany, which meant that he didn’t have to worry about his phone bill going high because of calling out of the country.**

**Part 5**

**Three months went by since Kenzo and Anna started talking online. Kenzo’s feelings for her grew stronger over time. He decided to confess his feelings.**

Kenzo Tenma: Anna, there’s something I want to tell.

 

Anna Fortner: yes?

 

Kenzo Tenma: I really like you… and I was wondering if-

 

Anna Fortner: Are you asking me out?

 

Kenzo Tenma: Yes.

 

Anna Fortner: I would love to. I think we should meet up in person.

 

Kenzo Tenma: Of course. What place and what time?

 

Anna Fortner: Tomorrow at Unteres Odertal Park at 7?

 

Kenzo Tenma: Yes that works.

 

_Kenzo called and asked if I could watch Dieter tomorrow night. I said, “Sure. What time do you need me over?” He told me to come by at six. I asked him, “What’s the occasion?” He told about his date with Anna. He sounded very happy._

**The next day Kenzo told Dieter that Grimmer is watching him while he was out. That night Grimmer came by and Kenzo left after saying good-bye to them.**

* * *

He met up with Anna at the park. ‘She looks dazzling.’, Kenzo thought. She had long golden blond hair, fair skin, lips pink as a rose, has a slender figure, and wore a royal blue dress.

“Did I keep you waiting?”

 

“No.”

 

“Shall we head to a restaurant for dinner?”

 

“Yes.”

 

They went to an Italian restaurant called Caps. We talked, enjoyed our meals, having a good time with the company of one another. Everything was going well for but I couldn’t get rid of the feeling that we were being followed.

 

The date was nearing an end when Kenzo took Anna home. They arrived at her apartment. “Would you like a drink?”

 

“Sure.”

 

She unlocks the door and we went inside. The apartment was small. A few small pictures decorated the white walls. A black leather couch, a small coffee table, and a black bookshelf filled the living room. There weren’t any windows. The bathroom was across from the kitchen. They were smaller than the living room. The kitchen was next to the bedroom. The only door shut in the apartment was the bedroom door.

 

“Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I’ll get the drinks.”

 

He did as she said. He sat on the couch and got comfortable. One of the pictures on the wall grabbed my attention until I heard the bedroom creak open. There was nothing there but the feeling of being watched crept. “Kenzo. The drinks are ready.”

 

Anna brought the drinks. Two shots of crown royal mixed with the soda coke. They had three rounds.

He started to feel dizzy, tired, and weak. He attempted to speak but Anna stopped him with her soothing voice telling him to “rest for as long as you want”. Before he passed out, He heard a deep masculine voice and a softer, gentle masculine voice. A figure came out of the bedroom.

“It’s about damn time Johan.”

 

“Roberto, it’s not like you to be impatient.”

* * *

 

_Kenzo didn’t come home last night; I ended up staying at the house_ **.** _I didn’t mind; I thought he was staying at her house because they were you know spending the night together. I woke up and he still wasn’t home. I looked everywhere I didn’t find him. It was his day off he wouldn’t be at his office. I called him. He didn’t answer. I didn’t seem right. He wouldn’t abandon his son._

 

“Where’s Dad?”

 

“…I don’t know.”

 

_I called the cops and reported him missing. Telling Dieter “I didn’t know where his dad is” was hard to do._

_I started crying. I had a bad feeling something bad happened dad and hearing “I don’t know” from Grimmer confirmed it. For months I cried every night praying dad would come home._

* * *

 Kenzo woke up and found himself chained to a bed in a bare room that's barely light by a small lap. "Hello? Anyone here?" He looks down and notices he's wearing nothing but a button up shirt and boxers. The door opens and a man in an expensive black suit, pale blond hair, and sky blue eyes.

 

He walked over to the older Asian man. "How are you feeling, Kenzo?"

 

"Who are you? Where am I? How do you know my name?"

 

"Johan. You're in a bunker." Johan sat next him. "You told me your name... actual..." His made his voice sound feminine like a woman's voice. "You told Anna." Johan chuckled in his feminine voice. "Actual I found out on FaceBook." It dawned on Kenzo; this man tricked him. The man tricked into thinking he was in contact with a woman named Anna. Many emotions flooded his mind including sorrow and embarrassment.

 

"What do you want? Why go through the trouble of tricking me?"

 

Johan's voice was back to normal. “I already have what I want. I just have to share with Roberto."

 

"Roberto?"

 

"My partner. He was apart of bringing you here. You'll meet him tomorrow." Kenzo felt nothing but fear for his life.

 

* * *

 

**A search for Kenzo started. Grimmer helped out by making ‘missing person posters’ posters. He made post about Kenzo going missing on facebook and called everyone he knew. Everyone who knew Kenzo joined the cops in the search for Kenzo. Two years. When everyone was about to give up, a cop named Heinrich Lunge found a Kenzo passed out five miles away.**

_I found Mr. Tenma passed out by the creek. He was only wearing a white t-shirt and boxers. His hair was long enough to past his ears. He was pale and very thin. I was about to call back when the culprits came up. Both are men; one of them was fair skinned, short blond hair combed back, and blue eyes. He looked a prince charming out of a movie. His name was Johan Liebert. They other guy was bigger, older looking. His name was Roberto. Both were dressed like they were going to a business meeting. They attempted to stop me from getting help. I was able to get away from them with Mr. Tenma over my shoulder. Thankfully I got help from the highway patrol._

**He was a captive of two wanted men, Roberto and Johan Liebert. This not the first time they’ve kidnapped a person. Ten years ago they kidnapped a man named Jan Suk. Kenzo was taken to the hospital as Johan and Roberto were arrested.**

_It turns out Johan was pretending to be Anna in order to trick and lure him into whatever they wanted to do with him. Anna Liebert isn't real. Officer Lunge told me they've done this to a man named Jab Suk. I can't image what Kenzo's reaction was when found out he was tricked. I don't want imagine what they did to him. Dieter told me Kenzo was screaming at night. I told him it was because of nightmares. I had a gut feeling he would have PTSD._

_Dad wanted to move out of the country as soon as possible. A month after he testified in court we moved to. After the event he would scream at night. I would go into his room and ask, "Are you ok?" He lied but I knew he wasn't. Grimmer explained to me why he was screaming. If wasn't for the therapy he has he wouldn't be the kind, caring, polite, loving person I know. I hope the men who took him away from me and everyone else get what's coming to them._

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic posted since I signed up on Archive Of Our Own. This fanfic was inspired by a show called "Web of Lies".


End file.
